


Out of time

by raxilia_running



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Het, Slice of Life, Smut, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Buonanotte anche a te» la sua voce è un sussurro roco che si confonde con i rumori della notte e Shadow si chiede se non stia già sognando ma, no, la sensazione di torpore e stanchezza è troppo vivida e la stanza attorno a lui ha contorni troppo solidi e reali. È ancora sveglio e gli occhi ambrati di Bast lo fissano nel buio, brillanti, lo incantano e lui non può fare a meno di ricambiare lo sguardo.La notte è il momento ideale per incontrarsi senza essere disturbati dal mondo esterno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito ideale di " **[If You Ever Feel Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9563777)** ", perché anche se la mia OTP ha fatto cose in canon, dovevo fargliele fare anch'io, sennò che fangirl sono, eh eh eh?! Bast è la dea della luna nella mitologia egiziana (ricordi non failatemi, PLS) quindi non c'è tanta luna a caso in questa fic. E Shadow è un patatone quindi, bon, fine, stahp, buona lettura!
> 
>  **Prompt Sfiga Fandom Fest 2013:** Shadow/Bast, «Anche gli déi soffrono la solitudine e molto spesso anelano la compagnia dei loro... prediletti»

_And you've been so busy lately_  
_That you haven't found the time_  
_To open up your mind_  
_And watch the world spinning gently out of time_  
_Tell me I'm not dreaming_  
_But are we out of time_  
_**{Out Of Time | Blur}** _

«Beda è stato l’unico a parlare di Eostre… sebbene le informazioni in suo possesso non fossero le più esatte in merito. C’è da dire che gli stessi popoli anglosassoni stavano cominciando a perdere memoria della loro dea ma attribuendo il suo nome alla nuova festività, l’hanno gettata nell’oblio consegnandola alla storia, non so se mi spiego. Mi stai seguendo, ragazzo?».

Ibis getta un’occhiata pignola dal retro della montatura dorata e Shadow muove il capo rapidamente, bloccando la mano apparentemente impiegata a far nulla sul tavolo. Il dio annuisce compito, il riflesso del sole che luccica come un piccolo lampo sulla superficie vetrosa dei suoi occhiali, e liscia con fare pignolo il diario di cuoio posato dinnanzi a sé, prima di riprendere la sua disamina. Non appena il suo sguardo torna sulle pagine fittamente compilate, la mano di Shadow riprende a giocare con le due monetine da venticinque centesimi nascoste fra le dita.

Accoccolata nel cesto di vimini in un angolo della cucina, Bast se ne sta orgogliosamente raggomitolata su se stessa, una mezzaluna di pelo sonnacchiosa che osserva divertita la scena davanti ai suoi occhi. Il semidio alloggia nella loro casa da una settimana e Ibis ne ha fatto nuovamente il pubblico privilegiato dei suoi racconti, lieto di poterli condividere con un estraneo non ancora aggiornato a proposito di vita, morte e miracoli di tre quarti della popolazione divina emigrata negli Stati Uniti. Non importa se, di tanto in tanto, un’espressione quasi sofferente baleni sul volto di Shadow: è un buon ascoltatore, di quelli che novanta volte su cento pongono anche la domanda giusta nel momento in cui l’interlocutore vuole sentirsela fare, Ibis non potrebbe essere più soddisfatto.

Le ha fatto piacere scoprire che tutte le consapevolezze acquisite e le battaglie che ha affrontato non abbiano stravolto Shadow. È rimasto il ragazzone buono che ha diviso il suo pasto con lei e tanto della sua benevolenza si è guadagnato ma adesso è meno irrisolto, meno incerto. Adesso comincia a fare le sue scelte da solo. Se n’è accorta osservandolo dai suoi nascondigli privilegiati nei gesti più trascurabili della sua vita quotidiana, nelle sue reazioni a ciò che gli accade attorno, così simili eppure così diverse dal passato. Non gli si è avvicinata neanche una volta, non ha voluto interferire, curiosa di sapere quanto abbia imparato nei suoi due anni di volontaria solitudine in giro per il mondo.

Adesso si bea del modo onesto in cui si è inserito nella loro pigra monotonia quotidiana, lo guarda scrollare le spalle e annuire all’ennesima osservazione di Ibis, lo sguardo grigio ben diviso fra le sue monete e il libro che tante conoscenze non richieste gli sta riversando nella testa.

La sua attenzione viene deviata sulla porta della cucina, rimasta appositamente socchiusa, che si apre e rivela il corpo scuro e massiccio di un cane di ritorno dalla sua consueta passeggiata pomeridiana. L’interesse di Bast scema rapidamente e si accoccola, la testa nascosta sotto una zampa e gli occhi socchiusi.

«Ehi, Harry Houdini, chiamami quando farai il numero incatenato dentro la vasca piena d’acqua» esordisce ancora nella sua forma canina, passando negligentemente di fianco al tavolo, mentre Shadow è intento a far sparire e riapparire le monetine da una mano all’altra. L’uomo lo fissa interdetto e Ibis alza la testa, costretto dalla temporanea interruzione a riprendere fiato.

«Andiamo, era concentrato ad ascoltarmi, è normale che il trucco non gli sia riuscito bene».

Jacquel per tutta risposta gli rivolge uno sbadiglio che stizzisce non poco il dio.

«Hmm… mi stavo chiedendo…».

Shadow aspetta che la pausa di silenzio si faccia prolungata, prima di azzardarsi a intervenire. Ibis sposta subito l’attenzione su di lui.

«Sì, sono pronto a darti delucidazioni su qualsiasi passo della storia non ti sia ancora chiaro» replica, ansioso di aggiungere innumerevoli note al margine di storie già scritte, particolari per arricchire e rendere sempre più complesse vicende che ha già abbondantemente infiorettato di suo, come ama spesso rivendicare.

«No, ecco… la mia domanda non c’entrava molto con il racconto…».

Gli occhi grigi di Shadow saettano da Jacquel e Bast più di una volta, prima di tornare a soffermarsi sul volto scuro di Ibis. Le parole ballano sulla punta della lingua, mentre il sospetto di poter essere indiscreto lo frena. Alla fine la curiosità ha la meglio e lui decide di non tenere ancora per sé i suoi dubbi.

«… anche tu puoi trasformarti? In quella specie di gru da cui prendi il nome, dico…».

Per la prima volta da che lo conosce a Ibis sembrano mancare le parole. Jacquel si è voltato, tornando sui suoi passi e persino Bast si è scrollata di dosso il sonno e ha sollevato la testa nella sua direzione. Tre paia di occhi sono puntati su di lui e Shadow non sa bene che pesci prendere.

«Se non vuoi rispondere, non fa n…».

«Ragazzo mio» Ibis fa un colpo di tosse, cercando di apparire imperturbabile, benché la sua voce contenga una nota molto più irritata del solito.

«L’ibis non è una gru, appartengono persino a due famiglie differenti. Un giorno ti spiegherò la differenza e comunque la risposta è un no».

Si risistema gli occhialini sulla sommità del naso con aria di riprovazione, come se la sola idea di abbandonare completamente le sue sembianze umane per trasformarsi in un uccello dalle lunghe zampe lo offendesse nel profondo.

«Neanche se ti porto al fiume?» insiste Shadow. Forse è un problema di ambienti? Ha sempre visto gli altri due déi trasformarsi con tale naturalezza, che gli sembra strano il signor Ibis non lo faccia mai. Quello però strabuzza gli occhi e quasi si soffoca nel tentativo di schiarirsi ancora la voce e scacciare via la patina di vergogna che gli sta arrossando le guance.

«Temo che non sia possibile… in nessun contesto. Io…».

Jacquel si scuote dallo stato di catatonica sorpresa che lo ha afferrato ed emette un latrato, una risata canina e profonda che impedisce a Ibis di proseguire. Dal cesto, alle loro spalle, persino Bast sembra ridersela sotto i baffi in un soffuso rumore di fusa. Shadow comprende lontanamente che l’argomento dev’essere una specie di tabù per il dio che, sempre più a corto di parole, si limita semplicemente a fulminarlo con lo sguardo, stizzito ancora di più dal palese divertimento dei suoi due compagni.

«Se hai un tale desiderio di vedere qualche volatile dalle penne arruffate in azione, Horus è quello che fa per te. Ora, se le curiosità di natura zoologica sono finite, _andrei avanti_ ».

L’ultima affermazione dovrebbe suonare definitiva e anche un po’ inquietante. Nessuno dei presenti la percepisce così, anzi, l’ilarità di Jacquel sembra aumentare, mentre Shadow si limita ad annuire perplesso, più per accontentare il dio che per la sensazione di essere minacciato dal suo tono perentorio.

«Altro che magia, ragazzo, dovresti darti al cabaret» insiste Jacquel, rigirando ben bene il coltello nella piaga, e solo poi si ricompone, ritornando sui suoi passi per recarsi ad attività per lui ben più interessanti. Ibis gli lancia uno sguardo che è astioso a dir poco e ne segue l’uscita dalla cucina con accanimento, prima di tornare a fissare il suo interlocutore.

«Hai appena appreso una delle regole capitali di questa casa, figliolo: mai porre domande al sottoscritto di natura strettamente personale. Non davanti a un pubblico, peraltro. Sono stato chiaro?».

«Certamente, lo terrò a mente».

Shadow annuisce con l’aria mite dello scolaretto ripreso dal maestro e Ibis sembra sufficientemente soddisfatto da quella manifestazione di scuse per calmarsi e lasciare che il consueto aplomb professorale distenda i tratti del suo viso. Riprende in mano il suo tomo e ricomincia a declamare con voce monotona le vicissitudini della dea primaverile.

«E quindi… dove potrebbe mai cominciare la nostra avventura, alla luce dei fatti fin qui dimostrati?».

Bast si stiracchia e fa un lungo, silenzioso sbadiglio, prima di abbandonare la cesta con passo felpato e dirigersi verso il tavolo a cui sono seduti i due uomini. Questa volta, però, non tira dritto e si avvicina a loro. Shadow la avverte strusciarsi contro un polpaccio e poi balzare su, arrampicandosi sul suo grembo in cerca di carezze. Lui le poggia distrattamente una mano sul dorso, quasi in un riflesso condizionato. Solo dopo averle sfiorato il pelo un paio di volte si rende conto che sta toccando la dea, per quanto nel suo sembiante felino. Quel pensiero lo turba un po’ e vaga gli passa davanti agli occhi l’immagine di lei nella sua forma umana, vestita naturalmente, come se gli fosse seduta sulle cosce in attesa di scambiarsi effusioni.

Esita e la sua mano si blocca a mezz’aria ma Bast si struscia capricciosamente contro la sua pancia, pretendendo la sua dose di attenzioni ora e subito. Quando le dita dell’uomo tornano ad affondare nel suo soffice manto scuro, la dea non può fare a meno di regalargli le sue fusa più compiaciute in cambio. Il calore delle sue mani grandi le è mancato, tantissimo, e la dolcezza con cui la vezzeggia, come se fosse un gatto vero, come la prima volta che è stato gentile con lei senza neanche conoscere la sua vera natura, è ciò che più ha desiderato tornare a sentire. Di umani che amano e venerano i gatti ce ne sono tanti ma le sue restano le attenzioni più gradite.

Shadow non protesta, lasciandola acciambellare come se lo avesse preso per il surrogato della sua cesta, e le regala persino un paio di grattini dietro le orecchie che la fanno miagolare contenta. Si sente sollevato di quel contatto inaspettato: dopo una settimana di indifferenza da parte sua, ha quasi creduto di aver fatto un torto a ritornare così tardi da lei. Vista la sua natura, forse si diverte soltanto a giocare al gatto e al topo con lui, pensa distrattamente.

«Uhm uhm…» un tossicchiare contrito interrompe entrambi, costringendoli a riportare l’attenzione sul terzo occupante della stanza.

«Vi devo lasciare soli? Non vorrei in alcun modo turbare la vostra intimità» esordisce sarcastico e le sue intenzioni sembrano essere esattamente l’opposto delle sue parole.

«Oh no, no… stavamo solo… uhm… nulla».

Shadow stacca precipitosamente la mano dalla gatta, quasi sentendosi colto in fragrante, ma Bast non prende la cosa con la sua stessa flemma. Solleva il capo e soffia in direzione di Ibis, immensamente scocciata, per poi tornare ad acciambellarsi sulle cosce dell’uomo e decidere che non si schioderà di lì facilmente, a prescindere da qualsiasi urgenza possano avere gli occupanti della stanza. Il dio non le dà molto peso, basta che ritorni il silenzio sufficiente per continuare il racconto.

«Bene e dunque… ci eravamo fermati alle Vinland…» riprende imperterrito.

Hanno ormai consumato anche la cena, quando il suo racconto termina, lasciando Shadow confuso e caricato di informazioni assolutamente non richieste e forse nemmeno tanto spendibili in giro. Bast, invece, è sparita già da qualche oretta. “A dare la caccia ai topi” commenta laconicamente Jacquel appoggiato al davanzale e Shadow, mentre lava i piatti, si chiede se sia una battuta scherzosa oppure no. Nel dubbio di poter infrangere qualche altro tabù casalingo, si limita a non commentare.

Quando si reca nella stanza, dopo una doccia corroborante che lava via lo stordimento e il sudore della giornata, la trova vuota e immersa nel buio. L’aria è fastidiosamente appiccicosa in quei giorni, il meteo ha parlato di masse di bassa pressione che hanno messo le tende proprio sui cieli sopra Cairo e non vogliono andarsene tanto presto. Sarà per questo che il sonno lo abbandona completamente, non appena Shadow posa la testa sul cuscino. Si rigira più volte fra le lenzuola, le scalcia via scocciato e il pigiama si appiccica fastidiosamente addosso, insinuandosi in ogni piega e diventando pesante e ingombrante quanto può esserlo un’armatura per una persona in principio di affogare.

Alla fine si rimette a sedere nel letto, stremato. Non vuole neanche vedere l’ora sulla sveglia di peltro posata sul comodino. Oltretutto fuori c’è la luna piena alta nel cielo, il che significa che non può essere poi così tanto tardi, sebbene a lui sembrino già passate ore dal momento in cui si è steso.

Potrebbe leggere qualcosa, la collezione del _Reader’s Digest_ nella sua stanza è sempre un ottimo rimedio contro l’insonnia, ma la prima cosa che fa è sbottonarsi la camicia del pigiama con gesti lenti e sfilarsela. Sospira di sollievo e la lancia ai piedi del letto, senza troppo preoccuparsi del modo strano in cui si accartoccia su se stessa, un mucchietto informe che nel buio scompare fra le lenzuola.

Rinuncia presto all’idea di leggere qualcosa. Gli occhi sono gonfi per il caldo e la testa è troppo pesante per mettersi a processare informazioni irrilevanti. Si appoggia al cuscino messo di traverso e resta a fissare il soffitto senza troppe idee per la testa. La stanza è grande e _vuota_ , come lo sono state tutte quelle che ha occupato negli ultimi mesi. La solitudine è un peso difficile da sopportare, quando hai perso la compagnia invece di non avercela mai avuta, e lui di cose ne ha perse tantissime. Ne sta guadagnando molte altre, è vero, ma non se la sente ancora di tracciare un bilancio positivo. È troppo presto.

«Miao».

Volta la testa di scatto, come se si aspettasse quello strano saluto. Un raggio di luna illumina un quadrato della stanza, lambendo anche un lato del suo letto, e nel vano della finestra per un attimo gli appare la figura piccola e snella di un gatto. Quando sbatte le palpebre, però, l’animale si allunga e si trasforma in una donna dalle curve sinuose, col viso in ombra ma di cui indovina l’identità senza alcuna difficoltà.

«Buon… nanotte» esclama e si corregge all’ultimo secondo e il saluto, per quanto appropriato all’orario, gli suona assurdo. La donna ride, mettendo in mostra una fila di denti bianchi come perle e aguzzi come falci, un sorriso che sembra una mezza luna. Si volta verso di lui, ancora seduta sul davanzale della finestra rimasta premurosamente aperta, e accavalla le gambe prima di rispondergli.

«Buonanotte anche a te» la sua voce è un sussurro roco che si confonde con i rumori della notte e Shadow si chiede se non stia già sognando ma, no, la sensazione di torpore e stanchezza è troppo vivida e la stanza attorno a lui ha contorni troppo solidi e reali. È ancora sveglio e gli occhi ambrati di Bast lo fissano nel buio, brillanti, lo incantano e lui non può fare a meno di ricambiare lo sguardo. Allunga una mano verso di lei, come se volesse indurre un gatto randagio ad accettare le sue carezze, e la dea scivola giù dal davanzale con un movimento fluido, sfiorandogli il palmo in punta di polpastrelli e sedendosi sul bordo del letto. Preme con un fianco contro la sua coscia, è calda e nuda, nonostante la penombra imperante nella stanza lasci intuire ben poco, perché i raggi della luna si stagliano sulla linea sinuosa del suo corpo, delineando la curva dolce delle spalle, il profilo orgoglioso del seno, la forma morbida delle gambe.

«Come stai, Shadow?».

Bast sogghigna compiaciuta, quando l’uomo scuote il capo, riprendendosi dalla concentrazione con cui sta indagando il suo corpo. È tenero il modo in cui nei suoi occhi grigi al desiderio si mescoli la curiosità e un certo anelare nostalgico che assomiglia alla venerazione di un amante a lungo perduto.

«Accaldato e… solo. Ma soprattutto accaldato, in realtà» le risponde francamente e Bast annuisce lentamente, dandogli ancora la schiena. Volta il capo e gli sfiora le nocche, sussurrando così a bassa voce che Shadow deve staccarsi dal cuscino, per capire cosa gli stia dicendo.

«Per il caldo, non posso fare niente. Il clima non è nel dominio dei miei poteri».

La mano della dea si allontana e per un attimo Shadow teme che sparisca anche lei, rivelandosi nulla più che una potente allucinazione, ed è un breve distacco che fa male e tira al centro del petto, come se minacciasse di strapparlo in due da un momento all’altro.

«Anche in questi due anni ti sei sentito solo?».

«Avevo bisogno di capire alcune cose di me stesso» dice, una frase che si è ripetuto più volte nella solitudine della sua mente.

«Ma ti sei sentito solo». Bast completa la frase, come se tre puntini di sospensione l’avessero lasciata monca della conclusione più importante. Shadow fa una smorfia pensosa, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

«Ma era l’unico modo che avevo per andare avanti. Non dovevano esserci interferenze del mondo esterno, senza… senza offesa verso di te e gli altri… non era una… impresa in cui qualcuno potesse aiutarmi».

«Ma sei rimasto solo. Ancora una volta, come sempre» insiste Bast e non è offesa ma parla come se la sua vita la conoscesse tutta ed è così. Sia la non vita che ha vissuto prima e sia, misteriosamente, anche la vita che ha cominciato a vivere dopo la sua rinascita.

«Ma questa volta ho _scelto_ di essere solo».

Pronuncia quella frase con un tono tanto pacato da sorprendere persino lui, anche se non c’è nulla di cui meravigliarsi. Non avrebbe senso arrabbiarsi, è un dato di fatto che l’isolamento patito per buona parte della sua esistenza è stato solo il risultato di un’accettazione passiva. Il suo viaggio, però, non è stato una fuga. Lo ha voluto, lo ha cercato e lo ha vissuto fino in fondo.

«E adesso continui a sentirti solo» conclude Bast e gli sorride, mentre pronuncia parole che restano amare come il fiele, non importa quanto i suoi occhi d’ambra possano addolcirne l’effetto. Passa un lungo istante, potrebbero essere pochi secondi come potrebbe essere un minuto. Le dita di Shadow sfiorano quasi distrattamente quelle di Bast, che sono tornate vicine alle sue, non si è nemmeno accorto quando. Poi lui annuisce, un cenno brevissimo, impercettibile, ma lo fa ed è come ammettere apertamente il motivo per cui adesso vorrebbe che la dea non sparisse di nuovo.

«Gli esseri umani non sono fatti per stare da soli. Appena ne hanno l’occasione, cercano compagnia».

Lei gli stringe la mano, all’improvviso, una stretta soffice e felpata che gli fa schizzare il sangue nelle vene sotto la spinta dell’adrenalina.

«E chi non è del tutto umano?».

Shadow risponde alla stretta, le tocca il dorso della mano come se lei fosse ancora un gatto e lui la stesse riempiendo di carezze. Bast socchiude gli occhi, soccombendo all’onda piacevole che parte dal polpastrello dell’uomo e sale su per il braccio, fino a pizzicarle piacevolmente dietro il collo. Fa un sospiro e si inclina verso di lui, occhi negli occhi e fronte contro fronte.

«Anche gli déi soffrono la solitudine e molto spesso anelano la compagnia dei loro… prediletti».

La sua voce, così roca e così bassa, è una melodia silenziosa che si scioglie nei timpani, mentre l’altra sua mano si solleva e gli sfiora la guancia e questa volta tocca a Shadow rabbrividire e socchiudere gli occhi. Il contenuto della frase è chiaro, di una chiarezza quasi accecante per essere stato pronunciato in piena notte, sotto la luce tenue della luna.

Poi Bast non sorride più, si china, il suo respiro caldo che gli sfiora la guancia e la punta ruvida della sua lingua che gli accarezza le labbra, e lui le schiude precipitosamente ma la dea si stacca appena, costringendolo a inseguirla e stringerla piano per la nuca. La bacia e questa volta tocca a lui farlo per primo, si abbevera alle sue labbra come un assetato in cerca di frescura nonostante la sua bocca sia rovente, ma è un caldo che gli piace, un caldo che non appiccica come quello estivo, gli fa solo ribollire il sangue d’impazienza e brama.

Le mani scivolano lungo i muscoli tesi del collo e poi sono le braccia ad allacciarsi attorno alle sue spalle, mentre Bast spinge il viso contro il suo in un bacio che si fa sempre più affannoso e vorace. Shadow le cinge la vita e la attira piano a sé e lei, felina e implacabile, si lascia tirare sul suo petto fino a premerci i seni contro. Sussulta e la familiare sensazione di annaspare lo invade, gli riempie i polmoni gorgogliando come acqua caldissima e lui cerca come può di aggrapparsi alla lucidità che evapora via, toccando la schiena liscia della dea e contandole le vertebre una per una sotto i polpastrelli. Quel gesto sembra placarla, perché i suoi baci si fanno meno profondi e gli lasciano il tempo di riprendere fiato. Poi Bast si stacca dalla sua bocca e si struscia contro la sua guancia, ronfando deliziata alle carezze che riceve, lente, dolci, stranamente prive di malizia nonostante la situazione.

Shadow se la ritrova a cavalcioni in un battito di ciglia e stavolta sobbalza forte, quando gli si siede in grembo senza tanti complimenti. Adesso sono di nuovo uno di fronte all’altra, le dita affusolate della dea infilate fra le ciocche scure che ricambiano le sue carezze con molta più impazienza. È caldissima contro le sue gambe, tanto che neanche il tessuto del pigiama riesce ad attutire la sensazione della sua pelle.

«Hai ancora caldo, hmm?» ronfa lei, vicinissima alle sue labbra, e fa scorrere il palmo della mano contro la canottiera ma poi contrae le dita e lacera il tessuto con la punta acuminata degli artigli, in un graffio che scende ininterrotto dalla spalla sinistra fino al fianco destro.

«Questa canottiera non è mia… non credo che il signor Ibis sarà contento di sapere che… i suoi vestiti finiscono distrutti così».

Il modo in cui Shadow cerca di avvertirla, così cerimonioso e serioso e timido, le fa scappare una risata bassa e lunga, tanto che la dea preme la fronte contro la sua spalla nel tentativo di calmare i fremiti che la scuotono. Poi rialza il capo e il suo sguardo ambrato si fa serissimo.

«Imparerà a non disturbarci, la prossima volta» dice e, prima che Shadow possa ribattere, si avvicina al suo viso e gli lecca la punta del naso. Lo sente sobbalzare sotto di lei, sorpreso e imbarazzato, e gli sfiora la mandibola con un artiglio.

«Mi piacciono le tue carezze. Fammene ancora. Tante».

La voce della dea è come miele mentre pronuncia quelle parole e a Shadow piace infinitamente la sensazione della sua pelle setosa contro i polpastrelli, così obbedisce e riprendere a toccarle la schiena e le spalle, indugiando soprattutto dietro la nuca. Bast gli regala un paio di versi rochi e sottili contro l’orecchio e comincia a strusciarsi con mosse lente e profonde contro il suo ventre, dopo essersi sbarazzata dei brandelli di canottiera che ancora gli ingombrano il petto. Lui sente i suoi seni sulla pelle senza più alcuna barriera, sente il calore che gli preme contro il ventre e non ha nulla di opprimente ma è intossicante, gli invade le cosce e la pancia e fa sfrigolare i nervi rendendolo impaziente. Anche le sue carezze si fanno meno ingenue e più affamate, finché la dea non gli afferra un polso, portandosi la sua mano sulla pancia e poi più in alto e le dita si chiudono in un istante, stringendo forte.

Shadow lo sente, tornare come un’onda e montargli nella cassa toracica, il desiderio lasciato dormire a lungo della compagnia della dea che già una volta lo ha fatto annaspare e poi lo ha costretto a tornare a respirare. Lo sta facendo anche adesso, costringerlo ad accorgersi di quello che ha seppellito in fondo in fondo con tanti piccoli gesti quotidiani, così automatici che neanche si rende più conto di compierli. Da quanto tempo ha impedito a se stesso di pensare a Bast? Quanti tentativi di dimenticare e andare avanti ha dovuto mettere in fila prima di credere di poter andare avanti senza di _loro_? Quanta solitudine è riuscito ad accumulare per inseguire lo spettro di una normalità che non gli ha mai voluto appartenere?

Le mani della dea su di lui, che gli sfiorano la pelle e lo riscaldano fino alle ossa, gli sussurrano che quelli come lui non possono più inseguire il Nulla che tanto agognano; il solo ricordo, per quanto intossicante, è pericoloso. C’è tutta la vita pulsante di una dea appassionata e delle diecimila e uno scelte che deve ancora fare ad attenderlo.

E il morso della dea arriva proprio sulla giugulare che pulsa impazzita sotto la spinta dell’adrenalina, lascia un marchio rosso e sanguinante sul collo e Shadow inarca la schiena, dove dieci strie rosse si disegnano a fondo mentre Bast continua a strusciarsi su di lui, facendolo tendere di voglia, impazienza e disperazione per aver rimandato il loro incontro troppo a lungo.

La sua bocca carnosa scivola più in basso, gli ricopre il petto di piccoli morsi che la sua lingua ruvida ripulisce dal sangue, e ci vuole pochissimo perché Shadow abbia già il fiatone ma la dea è una gatta e si diverte a giocare con le sue reazioni, prima di concedergli un po’ di sollievo.

«Sei impaziente» lo prende dolcemente in giro con la sua voce roca e Shadow soffoca un lamento nel petto, quando si siede sulle sue ginocchia e gli sfiora il ventre con le dita. I suoi tocchi si fanno insistenti, pesanti, lo manipolano al di sopra del tessuto come se lo stessero plasmando e gli mandano una scarica elettrica dopo l’altra su per la spina dorsale.

Lui si ritrova a sollevare i fianchi, cercando di andare incontro ai suoi palmi ma la dea è lesta ad allontanarli e stringergli le cosce fra gli artigli, bucando anche i pantaloni del pigiama. Abbassa il capo e incontro lo sguardo ambrato che lo fissa da sotto in su e Shadow non può fare altro che infilarle le dita fra i capelli, sfiorarla e sentirle fare le fusa contro la sua mano. Il calore bollente dell’attesa si tramuta in gelo improvviso quando Bast gli strattona via ciò che resta dei vestiti, liberandolo dal tessuto che lo imprigiona ed esponendolo all’aria della notte.

«Bast…» Shadow esclama per la prima volta il suo nome e la sua voce si fa impaziente, mentre la dea gli schiocca un bacio languido al centro della pancia, premendosi in modo tutt’altro che accidentale contro la sua erezione. I suoi seni sono pesanti e bollenti, come tutto il suo corpo, ma è un impressione che dura troppo poco e Bast si allontana, prima di calarsi di nuovo su di lui.

Le sue labbra sono morbide ma calde come solo il deserto sotto il sole di mezzogiorno può essere, gli bruciano la pelle e lo accolgono tutto, facendolo sussultare quando sono i suoi denti affilati ad accarezzarlo e premere appena sulla carne, quel tanto da riempirlo d’ansia ma non da fargli davvero male. Succhia e succhia, con la dedizione che dovrebbe essere un adoratore a mettere per la sua dea e non il contrario e Shadow si perde nel caldo umido ed esasperante della sua bocca, ci affonda dentro e si fa sommergere dai movimenti insistenti e assassini della sua lingua. Continua ad accarezzarle la testa e la nuca, vorrebbe ricambiare ma Bast non si muove, lo blocca, gli artigli conficcati nei fianchi, e sembra decisa a farlo impazzire.

Gli sembra di sprofondare ancora e ancora ma è un attimo prima di perdere coscienza e toccare il fondo che la dea si stacca, crudele e bellissima, e lo lascia a boccheggiare senza fiato, in preda a una tensione che innerva ogni muscolo del suo corpo e rischia di farlo scoppiare da un istante all’altro.

«Non lasciarti andare troppo in fretta» gli dice in un sorriso sornione e preme le labbra contro le sue, in un bacio che sa di lui, di lei e del desiderio prepotente che adesso rende frettolose anche le sue mosse. È ancora appollaiata sulle sue ginocchia e Shadow le solleva quel tanto da farsela finire in grembo. Quando si toccano in un incontro di carne umida e pulsante sospirano entrambi, mentre si fissano negli occhi e si raccontano cose che non hanno bisogno di essere spiegate a parole.

«Aspetta» il sussurro di Shadow è carico di energia repressa, mentre si costringe a tenerla per i fianchi, impedendole di spingersi più in basso. Non vuole che accada come durante il loro primo incontro, questa volta vuole partecipare anche lui e non soltanto subire l’ondata devastante delle sensazioni che la dea sa regalargli.

Bast gli scocca un’occhiata scocciata, guardinga e sospettosa come solo una gatta sa essere, ma Shadow si sporge e allenta la presa sui suoi fianchi, sfiorandole le labbra in un bacio leggero.

«Lasciati aiutare…» le sussurra e la dea si fa stendere sul letto, non del tutto convinta all’idea di adeguarsi al suo ritmo lento dopo due anni di attese da sfogare.

Le mani di Shadow sono grandi e gentili persino ora che non può più mascherare l’impazienza, le toccano la vita e la stringono piano, come un idolo prezioso da adorare. Ha il suo respiro caldo contro il collo e i suoi fianchi le sfiorano le cosce mentre ci si sistema in mezzo. Le entra dentro in un movimento lento, che fa trattenere il fiato a entrambi e tortura i nervi in uno sfrigolare delizioso. Bast gli conficca gli artigli nelle scapole, mentre si inarca per accoglierlo meglio e ogni mossa è un centimetro in più di lui che sfrega e struscia contro le pareti contratte del suo ventre.

Poi Shadow arriva in fondo e si ferma, riprende fiato, gli occhi socchiusi per godersi meglio la sensazione disperante di esserle dentro. Avverte il suo calore esasperante che fa ribollire il sangue e il suo profumo che inebria i sensi e lo intossica. I suoi polpastrelli scivolano sulla pelle liscia e sudata e si impossessano dei suoi seni, stringendoli avidamente fra le dita. La osserva, nella penombra bordata d’argento lunare che accarezza le curve del suo corpo, mostrandogli quell’aura divina che gli accende nel cuore qualcosa che assomiglia all’adorazione e alla reverenza.

Poi la dea spezza il silenzio con un lamento roco, sollevando il bacino e strusciandosi contro di lui in una protesta più che evidente. Il primo affondo è lento, troppo lento, e così anche il secondo e il terzo ma Shadow non vuole perdersi un solo istante di lei, del suo corpo che lo intrappola senza scampo, della sua voce che gli graffia i timpani, dei suoi artigli che gli segnano la pelle per la frustrazione della dolcissima tortura a cui la sottopone. Si immerge in lei, completamente, la sente in ogni sospiro e in ogni soffiare modulato e graffiante della sua voce, che gli scorre addosso come la sabbia grossa e urticante del deserto.

Quanta vita e quanta storia da raccontare ci sono sulla sua pelle e nelle sue ossa, quante cose che vuole ancora scoprire e che riesce appena a percepire muovendosi dentro di lei, in fondo, più in fondo che può, fino a lasciarsi contaminare dalla dea, perché diventi un’impressione pulsante che non viene lavata via neanche dalla pioggia più violenta.

E poi le labbra di Bast si incollano alle sue, voraci e umide, gli succhiano via il respiro, gli mangiano la lucidità e gli rubano la pazienza e anche le mani di Shadow si fanno possessive, le stringono una coscia, si aggrappano alla schiena mentre i fianchi spingono, più forte e più veloce, e cominciano a seguire il ritmo che la dea impone dal basso.

È sinuosa, scivola via dalla presa, lucida di sudore e guizzante come argento vivo, è calda e buona da assaggiare e fra le sue cosce lui scopre di perdersi con più rapidità del previsto. Eppure è troppo presto per lasciarsi andare, il contatto con Bast lo assuefa e lei non sembra intenzionata a lasciargli scampo così presto.

Gli allaccia le gambe attorno ai fianchi, si schiaccia contro il suo petto, lì dove il suo cuore batte impazzito e il suo pulsare è così vivido che le sembra di poterlo toccare, di nuovo. Lo morde, solo per assaporare il gusto del suo sangue, rabbrividisce quando lo sente respirarle contro il collo e succhiarle piano la pelle tenera, con la sua lingua che la accarezza piano senza mai fare male.

Il materasso cigola sotto le spinte dei loro corpi, intrecciati tanto strettamente da confondersi l’uno nell’altra, e Bast è una prigione di carne e sangue in cui sprofondare, è un vento turbinoso che risucchia l’aria fuori dai polmoni e lo lascia a boccheggiare, e Shadow è il sasso gettato nel lago, increspa la superficie e si annida sul fondo del suo essere, lì dove le onde non lo possono toccare, lì dove minaccia di non volersene più andare.

Le dita della dea gli graffiano le spalle e risalgono più su, stringendogli la nuca e spingendoselo ancora contro il viso, in un bacio lungo in cui si scambiano gemiti e da cui non riescono a sciogliersi. Ha sete di lei, una sete che chiede di essere soddisfatta o lo farà impazzire, ma vorrebbe continuare a bere ancora e ancora dalle sue labbra, anche a costo di non riprendere più fiato. Alla fine l’impulso di respirare è più forte di tutto e la lingua della dea che gli sfiora il palato gli ruba le ultime resistenze che ancora lo trattengono, il suo corpo gli si contrae deliziosamente attorno e Shadow non può fare altro che morirle dentro, in una spinta che li fa sobbalzare entrambi e li costringe a staccarsi in cerca d’aria.

Si appoggia sui gomiti per non gravarle addosso e prende un paio di respiri profondi, provando inutilmente a tornare lucido ma il mondo attorno a lui è fatto solo del chiarore della luna che inargenta le ombre confuse all’interno della stanza.

«Hmm… non ancora…» le braccia di Bast lo catturano e se lo premono contro. Le sue cosce sono strette attorno ai fianchi e non gli permettono di allontanarsi. La sente insinuare il viso nell’incavo del collo e rilassarsi sotto di lui, mentre il calore appiccicoso della notte estiva li opprime, lasciandoli sudati e stanchi. Questa volta la dea non sparisce, resta nel mondo reale, accoccolata fra le sue braccia a fare le fusa e leccargli il collo. Può allungare una mano, carezzarle il capo, sfiorarle le guance e fissarla nei suoi occhi ambrati e dolci come il miele, perché è anche per quello che è ritornato. Non c’è solo il bisogno impellente e prepotente di lasciarsi andare con lei e soltanto con lei, c’è anche tutto quello che viene prima e dopo, le piccole azioni senza apparente significato che costruiscono qualcosa, e non sa bene neanche lui di che “cosa” si tratti.

«Vuoi dirmi qualcosa?» lo incoraggia, sfiorandogli le labbra con la punta del dito. Gli occhi grigi che la osservano sono teneri e ancora velati dal piacere e Shadow tace a lungo, prima di risponderle.

«.. avrei tante cose da dire ma… non so se abbia senso dirle adesso…».

«Allora non parlare… lascia che vengano fuori quando si sentono pronte».

Qualsiasi cosa voglia aggiungere, la dea non glielo concede, e un bacio arriva a sigillare ogni possibilità di discussione. Lui si distende, un muscolo alla volta, sotto le sue mani che lo vezzeggiano, toccando i graffi e morsi rossastri che lasceranno il loro marchio impresso sulla pelle per parecchi giorni. A quel pensiero Shadow sospira appena, sentendosi segnato dal passaggio della dea forse più del necessario, ma non protesta.

Alla fine si volta su un fianco e se la tira appresso, così che si ritrovano entrambi a fissarsi ancora negli occhi.

«Non vuoi lasciarmi andare, hmm? Sei insaziabile, stanotte» miagola lei divertita e gli sfiora la punta del naso con le labbra.

«Non è… esattamente per quel motivo… mi sembra triste tornarsene nel proprio angolo come se non fosse accaduto niente» replica lui e le accarezza la schiena in punta di dita fino a che lei si produce in un concerto di fusa soddisfatte.

«Credevo ti piacesse restartene per conto tuo».

«Non sempre e non in ogni caso» sussurra lui serio, le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue e lo sguardo fisso sui suoi occhi ambrati. Bast chiude le palpebre e, per un attimo, sembra confondersi nell’ombra imperante nella stanza, tanto che Shadow ha l’impressione di vederla svanire sotto le dita. È solo un attimo, poi lei sorride e una fila di denti bianchi e aguzzi brilla, catturando i raggi di luna morente che fanno capolino dalla finestra.

«Non puoi più restare nell’ombra, lo sai?» non c’è più il sorriso sulle sue labbra piene, solo un’espressione così seria e grave che Shadow non si sente di sottovalutarla neanche per un istante.

«L’ombra ti protegge» prosegue lei con la voce di un oracolo e gli tocca la fronte e le guance, avvolte nella penombra come il suo viso.

«E nasconde ciò che sei veramente» le sue dita scivolano indietro, disegnano la schiena illuminata dalla luce lunare e lo fanno rabbrividire sottilmente.

«Non so da dove cominciare» le dice sinceramente e le sue mani si fermano sui fianchi.

«Allora agisci, senza pensare, e lascia che sia» gli sospira e la punta della sua lingua scivola fuori, a sfiorargli le labbra.

Il bacio che si scambiano non ha alcun altro fine che quello di rispondere a un impulso e il sonno li assale entrambi all’improvviso, con Bast che si acciambella sul petto come se fosse tornata gatta e Shadow che se la tiene fra le braccia senza stringere, per non farla sentire ingabbiata e soffocata.

La luna tramonta lenta all’orizzonte e presto nella stanza non resta più che ombra scura e densa come l’aria estiva in cui sono immersi. Shadow ci si annida dentro, respirando in silenzio, si gode il suo nascondiglio ancora un po’ e Bast sorride nel suo sonno apparente, come se non stesse aspettando altro che il sorgere del sole.


End file.
